


Unforgettable

by Spideytommyy



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fire Powers, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Love, Spider-Man: Homecoming Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 01:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15232548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spideytommyy/pseuds/Spideytommyy
Summary: You and Peter are best friends, but what will happen when love and secrets wedge themselves between you?





	Unforgettable

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for reading! Please leave a comment and kudos down below, and if you have any suggestions or criticisms please don’t hesitate to message me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lots of blushing uwu

Peter sighed as he slipped into the booth seat across from you, caramel ice coffee in on hand, and his camera in another. He runs his fingers through his curls, frustration clear on his facial features. Dropping the camera on the table, he removes his hands from his hair and rests his face into his palms with a whiny groan. You look around the small coffee shop that is occupied with the usual crowd, some business men, a group of middle aged women that you perceived to be a book club, they meet every Thursday, and a handful of old ladies making over the male barista behind the counter. It was your usual, five p.m. coffee buzz.

You look back at Peter, his eyes now locked on his fingers that were grazing the condensation that collected on the outside of his cup. You look at him, trying to make eye contact. You soon break your stare and grab his backpack that was laying under the table. Peter watches you with lazy eyes, not caring if you invade his privacy. 

You reach into his bag and pull out three pictures, all of the red and blue masked figure. One picture of him swinging in between buildings, one shooting a web at a high speed chase on 39th street, and in the last one, hes climbing up a building, windows in the reflection of his eye pieces. 

"Wow" you say eyeing the last photo. You flip the picture over to see '$150' in Peter's handwriting. 

"He told me that they are junk and his four year old niece could take a better ones." Peter said taking the three photographs and crumpling them up. 

"I thought they were pretty kick ass if you ask me." You said giving him a sad smile as you watched Peter shove the crumpled balls into his backpack.

"Thanks, but unless you're willing to give me $150 for each, that doesn't really help." 

Peter has been selling these pictures of Spider Man to the Daily Bugle for about four months now, that seems to be all that anyone can talk about. 

"Hey are you going to the dance tomorrow?" You asked, desperately trying to change the subject so his mood wouldn't worsen. 

"I thought about it," laying the side of his head on his hand, he looks into your eyes "what about you? Are you going?"

"Yeah Ned, Mj, and I are gonna meet at my house. We've been asking you all week, what's stopping you?" You already knew the answer to that question, but you wanted to hear it from him.

"Well I have the internship for starters—"

"And?"

"And..Liz will, uh, will be there. You know she volunteers there." Peter said, a slight blush running across his cheeks.

"You know she's on the homecoming committee right? Plus you told me she was at the complete opposite side of the building." You scoffed  "I'm pretty sure she won't ditch on her own dance."

"Yeah, but what if I run into her?"

You reach across the table and grab Peters hands, yours growing sweaty. Peters heart raced at the sudden contact, but he wasn't sure why.

"Please come Pete. You can meet with us at my house, it will be fun!" You stick your bottom lip out, giving him your never-failing puppy dog look.

Peter tried to resist, but soon gave in. "Fine", he rolled his eyes, "I'll go." 

"Yes!" You exclaimed, almost jumping out of your seat. Releasing your hands, you quickly miss the soft, but rough texture of his.

You both looked down, red in the cheeks at your now empty hands, when your phone buzzed showing a message from Rose flash on the screen.

"Oh shit sorry Pete, I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow." Giving him a warm smile, you got up and left the coffee shop, still feeling the lingering sensation of Peters hands in yours. 

As you leave, Peter watches  you through the window before getting up, and leaving the same way you did. He made sure to keep an eye on you as he followed you from the tops of buildings. As you walked inside the lobby of your building, Peter let go of the breath he didn't know he was holding. He worries about you a lot, definitely more than is healthy. You're special to him.

Your light in your room flickers on signaling that you've gotten home safely. Peter tugs his cloths off revealing his suit underneath, and looking around, he made sure no one would see him stuffing his hoodie and jeans into his backpack . Pete took one last glance at your window and there you were,  sitting in bed writing. He’s always wondered what you write about in the black leather journal you always carry around, he wouldn't dare look though.  Personal space is something that is very important to you, and you've always hated answering questions, so as guessed, Peter had a million unanswered ones.

With a flick of his wrist, Peter shoots a web in the opposite direction of your building, swinging off into the night. 

\-------------------------------------------------——————

You and Liz weren't necessarily friends, but you could never hate her. You hated how you couldn't hate her, she made Peter happy. And for some reason, you were the one person she always confided in when she needed advice, and being you, you were there for her. 

You woke up to your phone buzzing, groaning in pain from the sudden harsh light that burned into your corneas. '6 new messages from Liz'  your phone read. You sighed as you read the pleas for help.

 

(Y/n) are you awake? I'm sorry to bother you :/

I really need some advice please answer

Before you ask, yes its about the dance tomorrow

And I was wondering if you knew if peter was going or not?

Sorry I know its late I just need someone to talk to

Ill just see you tomorrow at school I guess 

 

" Why don't you ask him yourself? I'm sure he would be happy to hear from you." You rolled your eyes and turned off your phone. No you didn't hate Liz, but the feeling was pretty close. You envied her. You wanted Peter to look at you the way he looked at her. You wanted him to take a different and completely-out-of-the-way rout to class for you like he did for her. You wanted to be the one he couldn't stop thinking about, but you wouldn't be. You never would be. You were the new friend in the friend group, you two only knowing each other for a year. Peter and Liz have been friends since Peter was a freshman, how could you compete?

The feeling made you angry. You were so deep into your thoughts that you didn't even realize the smoke coming from under your sheets, or the heat that formed in the palm of your hands. Quickly realizing the small fire starting on one of the corners of your comforter, you patted the small area down frantically with your hand, putting out the flame.

Slowly but surely these random anger outbursts were getting stronger and even more dangerous. No one knew you had these powers, and you didn't know where they came from. You've had them since you were 10, at least that's when you first noticed them. You watched the power develop over the years, mostly because you had server anger issues. 

You always figured you inherited them from your parents, but there was no way of ever knowing. You had no other blood family, and when you were adopted, there were no files on them. It was like they never even existed.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 The next day went pretty slow, just your regular Friday, except the homecoming committee members were running around doing last minute preparations for later tonight. Making your way to your last period of the day, you see Peter and Liz talking by the library, and luckily, your locker was a few feet away so you could hear them.

 "H-hey Liz" Peter said with a slight stutter. He only stuttered around her, and you'd always wish he had better confidence. 

 "Oh hey Peter! Its good to catch you, you've missed a few decathlon practices, are you ok?" Liz rested her palm on Peters shoulder, and you noticed him stiffen. 

"Oh y-yeah I'm-I'm fine yeah um, just been, busy." 

You were glad someone else was aware of Peters disappearances, even if it was her.

"Well I'm glad I caught you, I wanted to ask you something." Liz said shyly as she put a piece of hair behind her ear. You turned to face into your locker trying to not make it obvious that you were eavesdropping. 

  "I've just been so busy with homecoming and the decathlon that I haven't had a chance to find a date, so I was wondering if maybe, you'd want to go with me?" 

Your palms slowly started growning warmer and warmer as the conversation was going on, and being so engulfed in it, you hadn't noticed the smell of heating metal coming from your right hand. You slowly closed the door afraid that anyone saw, especially Pete. If he knew you had these powers, he would probably think you were some freak.

 You grabbed your bag and plugged in your headphones walking passed them, hoping they wouldn't notice you, and they didn't. 

You decided to skip the last period of the day considering you were doing nothing in that class anyways. Walking out the side exit, you found a small bank of snow sitting within freshly cut bushes. You bent down onto your knees, shoving your hands into the freezing snow. They sizzled and returned to normal in a matter of seconds.

"(Y/n), what are you doing?"

Jumping, you stood up, turning around to see Ned in the door of where you just exited. You grab you chest and exhale a small laugh.

"Ned you scared the shit out of me." You slung your bookbag back over your left shoulder as Ned gave you a suspicious look.

"Why are you out here its freezing? And we have a Spanish quiz this period!" Ned exclaimed holding his Spanish notes in front of him. You sighed and kicked at the now halfway melted snow bank. "I'm going home, I'm not feeling good I'll probably just make it up on Monday."

"Is it about Peter going to the dance with Liz?" You snapped your head up and Ned just let out a loud giggle.

"How do you-"

"Oh please everyone pretty much knows except Peter. Hes always been oblivious." Ned rolled his eyes and shrugged. "I think you should just tell him (y/n)."

"Yeah that's NEVER going to happen." You said sending a sharp glare in Ned's direction. He sent you a sad smile and your glare went soft. "Don't do that. Don't pity me I'll be fine." You said quietly looking down at your wet shoes.

Ned walked closer and gave you a warm hug. "If you ever need to talk about anything you know you'll always have Mj and I." You were grateful for the friendship you had developed with Ned and Mj over the past few months, they were both hilarious and always there for you when Pete wasn't. "Thanks Ned, I know. Ill see you tonight." You smiled at him one more time before turning and walking to the direction of your apartment, leaving school grounds.

Ned took his seat next to Peter in class, yours was empty in front of them. 

"Ned where is (y/n)? I saw her in the hallway like five minutes ago."

Ned wouldn't make eye contact with him, so he knew something was up. "She-she uh, wasn't feeling good so she went home." 

Before Peter could call him out for lying, the teacher announced that the quiz was going to begin. He decided to shoot you a quick text.

"Hey Ned said you weren't feeling well? Text me ok?"

You rolled you eyes at the message and sent a 'Just tired  :)' back so he wouldn't think anything was up, but Peter knew better.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night Ned and Mj brought two pizzas over before you got ready. You had just went to go sit down as you heard three soft knocks on your door. Mj smirked at you as you darted to answer. Behind it was Peter in a tux, with a small red rose corsage in hand. How much you wished he looked like that for you. Your eyes went wide at the sight of him and your cheeks a slight shade of pink. 

"Wow Parker knows how to tie a tie." Mj said sarcastically as she stood behind you smirking at the sight of you practically swooning.

Peter let out a small giggle, "Well uh actually, May had to find a video on YouTube." he said rubbing the back of his neck. 

You took a step to the side giving him space to walk in.

"Mj and Ned b-brought pizza i-if you want any." You sounded like a stuttering fool. 

Peter gave you a weird look and asked if you were feeling alright. "Y-yeah. I'll be right back." You turned on your heel and sped walked to your bathroom. 

You looked in the mirror and noticed how red your face was, mostly from embarrassment. "What are you doing!" You whisper-yelled looking at your flushed reflection. Letting out a deep sigh you grabbed the door handle, but before the door fully opened, you heard a familiar laugh coming from the kitchen.

Making your way out of the bathroom and down the hallway, you hear the voice of Liz Allen. Her and Peter were dishing up pizza while Ned and Mj sat at the bar, Mj reading a book, and Ned noticing you, eyes going wide in a 'I had no idea' fashion. Peter noticed Ned's direction of stare and turned to see you stunned in the entrance way of the small kitchen. 

Liz turned as well and greeted you with a loose hug. "(Y/n)! Thank you so much for inviting me over, how cute will it be when we all show up together!" You plastered the fakest smile that you ever had to make on your face, "Yeah I just thought it would be sooo cute."

Mj snorted with her face hidden in her book, and Ned jabbed her with his elbow, causing peter to look back over at the both of them and, Ned giving him a toothy grin.

"Well I gotta go get ready so I'll be back." 

"Hey wait I'm coming too." Mj said closing her book and sliding off the bar stool. "Can I come?" Ned begged with pleading eyes. "No Ned." Mj said without turning around.

"Are you sure (y/n) is ok? She's acting...strange." Peter said leaning over and whispering to Ned. "Yeah she's completely fine."

 Mj took a seat on your bed watching you apply a small amount of makeup on your face. You didn't wear much makeup in general, but you figured you would actually try to look presentable. "You didn't invite her did you?" Mj asked, her features sad as she looked at you through the mirror.

"Nope. But its whatever." You grabbed your pink-nude lip gloss and applied it, rubbing your lips together. "I'm going to have fun tonight." 

"You should make him jealous. Flash is going to be there ya know."

You ran the idea through your head and all the scenarios that could possibly play out as the result of hanging with him. You didn't want to hurt Peter, its not like he knows you have feelings for him, but you don't want to be moping all night. "You know what Mj? You are a genius." 

She laughed and stood up from the bed. "Lets go, we don't want to be too fashionably late."

You all left to the school in different cars. Peter and Liz in one, You, Mj, and Ned in the other. "He's so obnoxious when shes around." Ned pouted while looking through the rear view mirror.

Peter did act different around Liz, almost like he was trying to be 'cool' to impress her, you three however suffered secondhand embarrassment. He acted completely opposite of himself, except for the shameless stuttering. 

Pulling into the parking lot you watch as Peter and Liz walked into the doors, hand in hand. Mj noticed your disappointed face and gave your shoulder a quick squeeze accompanied with a small smile. "Remember the plan, it will get to him trust me." She ensures as she hops out of the car, Ned following her lead.

You decided to shake off the small tang of sadness that choked the back of your throat. You, Ned, and Mj walked in, arms linked. The loud music boomed through the doors and through the windows you saw the different colored lights shining on the dancing bodies.  The three of you made your way in, Mj heading straight to the food booth, and Ned going to find you all a table. 

Looking around you noticed Peter by the punch bowl, not wanting him to see you, you rip your head into the opposite direction, but of course, he did notice you. "(Y/n)! (Y/n)!" You turned to see Peters hands cupped around his mouth. He smiled and signaled for you to join him. "Oh hey Pete, I didn't see you there." Peter looked you up and down, taking in your appearance for the first time. He wasn't able to at before because he was too busy drooling over Liz to even notice you. "Y-you look, wow" He said at a loss for words.

"I guess we know how to clean up huh?" You stifled a small giggle, trying make the situation less awkward. 

"(Y/n)," Flash greeted you with a flirtatious voice, "Hey Penis Parker." 

"Flash what do you-" Peter tried to say before being cut off.

Flash turned to face you, "Mj said you wanted to dance?" He held out a hand for you to take. You took a quick glance at Peter, his expression plastered with various emotions of confusion, shock, and even a little hurt. You smiled back up to Flash and took his hand. "Yes, yes I do." Your cheeks turning a light shade of pink, knowing what you planed was beginning to work. You both turned to leave when Peter grabbed your free arm.

"(Y/n), what are you doing?" You slowly pulled your arm away, "Have fun Pete." You and Flash walk into the crowd, leaving behind a hurt Peter.


End file.
